


Poppy Fields of Oz

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Land of Oz, Smut, poppy fields - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: Charlie finally has her very own quest, but is it really what she expected?





	Poppy Fields of Oz

She had been so excited. It was a quest, her very own quest! But right about now, lying face down in inch deep mud, she started to question her excitement. 

 

“Charlie!” Dorothy threw herself on the ground beside her, gripping Charlie’s shoulders to help her up. “Are you okay?” 

 

Charlie tried to wipe the dirt out of her face which was not an easy task given she was covered from head to toe in it. “I’m okay-” she spit some dirt out of her mouth “- I think.” 

 

Dorothy helped her to stand, then looked over Charlie’s shoulder. “Oh Swell.” Dorothy took Charlie’s hand and they began running again. “We’ve got company!” she hissed with a nod over her right shoulder. Charlie gasped as she saw at least five flying monkeys darting towards them. “Quick, into the woods!” Dorothy pulled Charlie by her hand and they tumbled forward into the dark refuge of the trees. 

 

“I think we lost them,” Charlie whispered, pressing her body tight against the tree trunk. It took Charlie a moment to realize that their hands were still clutched tightly. She swallowed, fighting back a strong urge to lace their fingers together. 

 

The sound of their flying persecutors slowly died off and the women's pulses dropped a few beats, relieved laughter slipping past Dorothy’s lips as she looked down at her newly found friend.

 

“That was awesome!” Charlie snorted “ _ We’re _ awesome!” She squeezed Dorothy’s hand, making Dorothy laugh. They remained seated under the cover of the tree until it felt safe to move again. 

 

Still holding hands they walked in silence along the edge of the forest.

 

The sun was setting over the poppy fields when they finally reached them. The red petals were gleaming like rubies against the dark green grass. 

 

 

“Oh, they’re lovely!” Charlie exclaimed, taking a deep breath to fill her lungs with the sweet smell from the flowers.

 

Halfway through the breath, Dorothy slapped a hand over Charlie’s nose and mouth,  dragging her backwards away from the poppies. “Are you crazy?” she wheezed into Charlie’s ear.

 

Charlie gave her a frightened look and tried to say something but Dorothy's hand was still covering half of her face. When they were well away from the field Dorothy finally let go, letting Charlie breathe normally again.

“I’m sorry.” Charlie’s cheeks turned red underneath her freckles “I forgot...they were just so beautiful, I’m sorry.” With great effort she turned her face back towards Dorothy, only to find Dorothy staring back at her with a soft, concerned expression. 

 

“It’s okay C, I’m sorry for scaring you. I was frightened.” She leaned down and placed a soft, unexpected kiss on Charlie’s lips. 

 

“What was that for?” Charlie couldn’t help but smile. 

 

It was Dorothy’s turn to blush, looking back at the poppy fields now shrouded in twilight. When she finally turned her face to Charlie again there was tears welling up in her eyes. Dorothy tried to blink the tears away but one rolled down her cheek. “I could have lost you.” It was nothing more than a whisper. “I almost died out there once…” 

 

Charlie felt like she wanted to hit herself in the head for being so stupid. She had read the books; she knew that Dorothy once fell asleep from the poisonous poppies and that the only reason she was saved was because she had ScareCrow and TinMan to carry her out far enough for her to get fresh air. They hadn’t been affected by the poppies since they weren’t alive in the same way.

 

“I’m sorry, D.” She gently touched Dorothy’s face.

 

“It’s okay.” Dorothy smiled weakly. “You’re okay.” 

 

Night crept inexorably closer and they decided to go no further that day. Instead, they built a shelter under a tree with low hanging branches before curling up to sleep. 

 

They woke the next morning with Dorothy’s arm around Charlie’s waist and their fingers intertwined. Charlie cautiously turned to face the woman behind her, just to find Dorothy looking at her with a little smile. And when she leaned down and kissed Charlie, this time Charlie kissed back. 

 

Charlie pulled away noticing her dirty hands. “Not that I don’t like kissing you, and being stranded out here with you has been nice and all, but I haven’t showered in a week and I could really do with one.” 

 

Dorothy laughed when she saw exactly how dirty Charlie was. “Yeah, you really need one.” She climbed over Charlie and out of their hiding place, stretching a hand out for Charlie. “Here, I know a place.”

 

“Really? There are showers in Oz?” Her candid amazement made Dorothy chuckle.

 

“No, not like the ones you know, but we do have a waterfall.”

  
  


The waterfall was stunning, the water beneath it was warm, beautiful shades of blue and topaz rippling across its surface. Charlie washed her clothes and spread them out on a rock to dry before jumping back into the water. 

 

On their way to the waterfall, Dorothy had picked some flowers that looked just like syringa: tiny white flowers with dark green leaves. She called on Charlie to come on over to her, then took a handful of the flowers and dipped them into the water before beginning to rub them gently against Charlie’s back and shoulders. The smell was like nothing Charlie had ever smelled before, sweet and fresh, like strawberries and summer rain, but better. 

 

“Soap flowers,” Dorothy explained.

 

“Mmm...” Charlie had her eyes closed, lost in the moment. “Your father never mentioned them in the books,” she murmured.

 

Dorothy answered while kissing the nape of Charlie’s neck, slowly making her way up to her ear. “I don’t know what I’m doing here,” Dorothy breathed into Charlie’s ear. “Never knew I was allowed to feel like this...” her hands traveled down Charlie’s arms, gracing the sides of her breasts. 

 

Charlie turned around, meeting Dorothy’s lips passionately. “It’s okay, I know.” She smirked through the kisses, her hands trailing along Dorothy’s form, the curve of her hips that led to her waist and all the way up to her breasts. Dorothy gasped when Charlie pinched her left nipple softly. “Come,” Charlie said in hushed tones, and they took to the soft grass besides the water. 

 

Charlie led Dorothy to lay down on the grass. They kissed again, more hungrily now than before, Charlie’s nipples dragged against Dorothy’s chest and they both let out moans. Kissing Dorothy along her cheekbone, Charlie made her way down over her neck and collarbone. Kissing her way over Dorothy’s bare skin, between her breasts, following the bottom curve of it. She placed light feather kisses up to one nipple, licking and chuckling slightly when she felt Dorothy involuntarily grinding against Charlie’s thigh as it rested between Dorothy’s legs. 

 

Charlie took the nipple in her mouth, sucking it in briefly before opening her mouth and taking it between her teeth in a soft bite, making the cool air play across the wet nipple. Dorothy groaned loudly, raking her hands through Charlie’s red hair.

 

Charlie stroked her hand over Dorothy's stomach, down over her hipbones, closer and closer to the dark brown hair between her legs. 

 

She was warm and wet, easily letting Charlie’s fingers find her clit. She slowly made circles over it with her fingers. 

 

“Charlie,” Dorothy moaned “S-s-so good...”

 

“I know, right?” Charlie grinned as she crawled down between Dorothy’s legs. 

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Dorothy looked confused and a little scared when Charlie parted her labia and kissed her clit.

 

“Uhm, I was about to give you the best experience ever...but if you don't want me to do this-” Charlie sucked carefully at the clit, rapidly moving the tip of her tongue over it “-I’ll stop” 

 

Dorothy moaned, pushing her hips up and shaking her head. “No, I just...I never…” her words died off as Charlie continued playing with her.

 

Charlie knew what she was doing, and Dorothy was soon close to orgasm, groaning and gasping, one hand desperately grasping into Charlie's hair and the other one gripping any clumps of grass she could find. 

 

When Charlie pushed two fingers into Dorothy and pressed up against that soft cushion inside her, Dorothy lost all sense of reality. She screamed out her orgasm as her back arched and Charlie's tongue pushed her over the edge. 

 

Charlie crawled back up and into Dorothy's embrace. Dorothy kissed her on her forehead and sighed. “That was awesome, C.” She smiled.

 

“Next time, you do me too,” Charlie said as she stood up and went over to her dry clothes. 

 

“Not now?” Dorothy’s disappointment was clear.

 

“Not now. Now we need to get out of here.” Charlie threw a look up at the sky. Dorothy followed her gaze and understood immediately what she meant. A dark, ominous cloud grew bigger and bigger in the western parts of Oz, which could only mean one thing, the wicked witch was on the go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments as they are vastly appreciated.


End file.
